Discussioni utente:Marluxia95
Non importa chiederlo a tutti, basta una persona sola. E comunque Wikia funziona in questo modo, scrivendo nelle pagine di discussione degli altri utenti, non esiste un sistema MP.-- 21:24, gen 8, 2011 (UTC) Missioni Intanto ciao! sei tu che mi hai scritto? perchè è meglio se scrivi almeno il tuo ID, così so a chi rispondere...cmq nn preoccuparti... avevo cominciato la missione 01 anche per ricordarci che andavano fatte, e da quello che ho visto dalle tue prime collaborazioni sei un esperto di 358/2D...anche io ho finito il gioco, ma ora sono concentrato su BbS, anche perchè è quello più recente che ho giocato e dobbiamo finire quelle pagine... comunque so che ci sono da fare le armi dell'organizzazione (come quelle che hai già fatto) e le missioni...e purtroppo sinceramente non mi ricordo le misure della tabella...se vuoi o cancelli la mia, oppure la copi normalmente con "copia" e "incolla" e la tabella la puoi fare uguale...se vuoi cambiare i colori fai pure... io pensavo anche di fare una pagina dedicata solamente ai Pannelli di 358/2D, quelli che metti nei comandi...quindi ricordati di mettere il collegamento ipertestuale... ...Master Xehanorth ah metti anche la tabella delle missioni in fondo Benvenuto E' così abbiamo un nuovo utente eh? Bene, giorno nuovo utente nuovo. Io sono Lexaeus 94, dirigo i lavori e sono uno degli Amministratori del sito. Potresti aiutare Master Xehanorth nei suoi lavori già che sei qui e dare anche una mano in giro, comunque sono stato io a creare le Armi di Xemnas. 16:18, gen 9, 2011 (UTC) Benvenuto sulla wiki Benvenuto sulla wiki Marluxia95! Grazie per i tuoi contributi che hai donato alla wiki creando le pagine sulle armi di Xaldin. Chiedo di scusarmi se non ti ho risposto subito ma avevo urgenti cose da fare (però ho notato che altri utenti hanno soddisfatto le tue richieste). Ancora Benvenuto!-- 13:53, gen 10, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Tabelle per le missioni le tabelle vengono automaticamente visualizzate con gli angoli smussati in Mozilla Firefox...se utilizzi Internet Explorer le visualizza con angoli a 90°, mai smussati... comunque ciao! XD non ti avevo ancora salutato...e grazie per la grande mano che stai dando in questi primi giorni...chiedimi pure se hai bisogno di altre informazioni sulle missioni o altro... ...Master Xehanorth ehm sinceramente non so come fare il colore bianco nelle tabelle...io ho copiato una frase da un'altra tabella ed è rimasto il bianco... comunque evita di riprovare a fare le tabelle...tu copia la tabella di un'altra missione e modifichi quella lì, cambiando il nome, gli alleati, ecc.......Master Xehanorth ma se devi aggiungere colonne o righe basta cliccare l'opzione col tasto destro del mouse...non c'è bisogno di arrendersi così presto...anche io all'inizio ho avuto difficoltà... Forza Si, forza si riferisce all'attacco. E chiariamo subito una cosa: qui nessuno copia dalla Wiki inglese, le uniche cose che prendiamo da loro sono le immagini e i vari Template o schemi introvabili altrove, il resto è tutta farina del nostro sacco. Noi siamo una Wiki italiana, non una fotocopia all'italiana. Quella è senza alcun ombra di dubbio una delle Wiki più visitate e dettagliate all'interno di Wikia Gaming ma ciò non vuol dire che dobbiamo copiare da loro anche perchè non è bello essere definiti "la versione italiana della Wiki inglese su KH." Questa è una Wiki tanto quanto lo è la loro. Bene, spero di averti rassicurato sul tuo dubbio e di aver chiarito questo (anche perchè molti sono fissati che noi siamo una loro traduzione). A seconda del numero e dei tipi di pannelli inseriti l'arma cambia valore, e si puo' arrivare a volte anche a tre valori diversi. In ogni caso io quei valori non li ho presi dal gioco, nè dalla Wiki inglese, li ho presi da un sito italiano di KH di cui ora non ricordo il nome (le pagine delle Armi di Xemnas le ho fatte mesi e mesi fa). Si, proprio a quelli legati all'arma. E' da un po' che non gioco a KH 358/2 Days e pertanto non ricordo bene come stanno le cose, in ogni caso quel sito metteva quei valori ed ho controllato anche sulla Wiki inglese di KH, pure lì sono così. Il sistema è quello e non si cambia niente, si continuano a mettere quei valori come è stato sin dall'inizio. 22:59, gen 10, 2011 (UTC) Missioni 358/2D Si io cercherò di aiutarti più che posso, comunque non prendertela se non tutti riescono a risponderti subito, perchè purtroppo sono periodi impegnativi per tutti... Se vuoi dirmi alcuni miglioramenti che si possono fare nelle tabelle delle missioni, dimmi pure tutto, poi provvedo......Master Xehanorth Marluxia95 usalo come firma nei messaggi ah ok sisi va benissimo ci guardo io...comunque ti ripeto se ci sono da mettere nuove righe o informazioni nella tabella fammi sapere..Master Xehanorth Articolo Ricordati sempre la firma! Detto questo, al momento non posso intervenire perchè Wikia ha bloccato il database e la possibilità di modificare o creare pagine. Una volta sbloccato, crea una nuova pagina col titolo corretto, copiaci tutto dentro e poi nella pagina "Il Mondo che non esiste" cancelli tutto e ci metti solo: #REDIRECT Mondo che non Esiste, poi salvi.-- 16:21, gen 23, 2011 (UTC) Tabella ﻿Grazie per avermi illustrato i tuoi problemi sulla tabella. Vedrò se riuscirò a modificarla.-- 19:50, gen 26, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Mulan la pagina su Mulan va molto bene, c'è solo da modificare alcune piccole cose...ricordati però che per ogni personaggio va messo il template Personaggio come prima cosa...è la tabella gialla che trovi nelle pagine degli altri personaggi... http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Personaggio in questa pagina trovi il template per la tabella...dove ti chiede l'immagine, basta scrivere (esempio) ...per quanto riguarda i nomi in giappone e romanji e i doppiatori, puoi documentarti sulle pagine della wiki inglese... ...Master Xehanorth purtroppo non è un template, ma semplicemente perchè io non so come fare i template e avrei bisogno saperlo perchè ne devo anche fare degli altri...facendola diventare un template sarebbe molto più comodo :( se so qualcosa ti faccio sapere... Ok! Se hai bisogno chiedi pure, d'ora in poi sarò spesso connesso in rete e ti risponderò in tempi decenti!-- 17:49, gen 28, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 Materiali e pannelli di 358/2D vanno bene le pagine sui pannelli e i materiali...una cosa: nelle pagine dei materiali riesci a mettere almeno la descrizione che leggi quando ne selezioni uno? almeno la pagina non resta così vuota...comunque continua così! ...Master Xehanorth Articolo Ti ho cancellato l'articolo sulle armi. Ottima mossa quella di creare le pagine sulle abilità! Se vuoi, per la lista di abilità di Sora, puoi guardare su Kingdom Hearts (gioco) e Kingdom Hearts II -- 21:16, feb 17, 2011 (UTC)Axel 8 ﻿ Template Controlla quello che ho detto nella sua discussione su come creare template.-- 21:38, feb 19, 2011 (UTC) Template missioni devi mettere tra le parentesi graffe Missioni 358/2 Template Info missioni http://it.itkingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Template:InfoMissioni questo è il template della tabella delle informazioni per ogni missione...basta seguire le indicazioni su questa pagina... secondo me questo template va bene, se hai miglioramenti o modifiche da chiedere fai pure Master Xehanorth Comandi Si in Re:coded ci sono i Comandi Finali, in BbS ci sono i Comandi Epilogo (di cui ho già fatto la pagina) e i Comandi di Tiro che praticamente sono la stessa cosa...tu fa una pagina dal titolo Comandi Finali, poi quelli di BbS li farò io... Master Xehanorth ah nella pagina dei Comandi finali in fondo mettici il template Cybermondo non solo BbS, ho giocato a tutti i KH finora usciti...tutti finiti al 100% tranne il maledetto 358/2 :( .. Master Xehanorth Bannato per aver commesso un bel po' di casini. Basta che copi tutto il codice del template e ci fai qualche test modificandolo (senza salvare la pagina, solo in anteprima) per imparare come funziona.-- 13:58, feb 21, 2011 (UTC) Sisi anche a Chain of Memories...per le pagine di 358/2, per ora non riesco a farle, perchè voglio finire bene quelle di Birth by Sleep, che mi mancano la pagina sui comandi e soprattutto No Heart e l'Armatura di Eraqus, che sono boss importanti e difficili...se hai giocato anche a re:coded come avrai visto ho cominciato a fare qualche pagina... Re:coded Bene le pagine che hai cominciato a fare e modificare per Re:coded...ecco ricordati che "coded" va con la lettera minuscola, è un errore comune quello di farlo con la C maiuscola... Se per caso farai anche le pagine sulla Matrice di status o altre come i Comandi Finali ricordati di metterci il template Cybermondo... una cosa: tu hai preso tutti i trofei di Re:coded? io no, infatti non so quali sono le immagini giuste...riesci a provvederci tu? Master Xehanorth